fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 2
Please Leave a Message Below If I left you a message on your talk page, please reply there as I like to keep a conversation in one place. Hello Please dont edit my pages. I take pride in my color work. I also fixed it. Also Nice to be working with you. 23:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) It is linked to my talk page. 22:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Hey Solar, Just curious why you deleted the "Temple of Light " quest page. It's a quest card pickup... Jmjimmy 08:42, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is the wrong name. Temple of Light is in Fable II. Temple of Avo is in Fable. I will make them today, right now. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::It's actually not, I'm playing Fable 1 right now and have the quest active, the quest is listed as the Temple of Light and the location is Temple of Avo. Jmjimmy 19:09, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, are you sure? The temple of Light is in Fable II. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::100% Sure - It's odd I know, but that's what it shows in both Fable and TLC Jmjimmy 20:50, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Talk page links Fixed, as you may have noticed :). I also changed the tab colors, editcount colors, and User space text color. :) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Looks much better. great job. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:01, December 3, 2009 (UTC) from otekky type briar rose katana on the internet Hey Dragon, it's me from that talk page. Where/when/how do I submit the two Puny Carrots for the Assassin Outfit in Fable II? :I don't have the DLC but I think you have to go to the Box of Secrets and do it there. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:12, December 7, 2009 (UTC) i made a new wiki called fable2fable2fable2 feel free to jion how can i put it on the internet like this one. before i put it in the web youll have to search it on wiki search. Firstly, please sign comments with ~~~~ so I know they are from you. Secondly, it is already on the Internet. Thirdly, I will not join as this wiki is about Fable and will probably always be much better than the one made. Fourthly, Why make a new wiki when we have this one? Sorry if I sound so harsh but I have always had a problem with making multiple wikis of the same topic and if I had my way, the newer ones would be deleted on creation. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) my wikis only about fable 2. wen i type its name on the internet it doesnt come up--Otekky 15:40, December 9, 2009 (UTC)otekky :If you mean in Google, of course it won't. It has only a few, at maximum, articles. And, this wiki is about Fable II as well. I don't agree with another wiki about the Fable series. If you tell me to, I can get your one deleted. The only problem with it is it may cause confusion as to which is the main one etc. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) fine you can get my wiki deleted. im guna make a wiki about something else insted--Otekky 20:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC)otekky RE: Rollback for Enodoc It's done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:34, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :OK. Thanks. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 16:36, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Category:Armour Uh... kinda already exists at Category:Armor --JonTheMon 01:17, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I know. If you look on the main page's talk page though, we are going for English spelling now so it is being replaced with the English spelling version. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 06:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::So you're gonna go through all the pages in cat:armor and move them to cat:armour? --JonTheMon 17:15, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yep. I do some here and there. When I can be bothered. You are welcome to help. ☆The Solar Dragon (talk)☆ 21:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) WikiStickies Hi there -- You asked on the Central blog for a way to take pages out of the "Add a picture" feed on WikiStickies. We just created one -- MediaWiki:Nowantedimages. You can make a list there of all the pages where you don't want a picture, and they'll be taken out of the feed. Let me know if you need anything else! -- Danny (talk) 02:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Vandalised Page Can you delete Letter from Theresa? Vandalised content. --Enodoc 22:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry wasn't able to reply sooner, at my dad's house and he has slow internet. any waym it has already been done. ☆The Solar Dragon (Merry Christmas)☆ 21:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Fable Wiki looks really good; I've added it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:21, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Message Please can you check my new Template:Spelling to see if it is worded appropriately. I thought it would be a good way to inform people of the decision we made here if they change a spelling the other way from British to American. --Enodoc 13:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that. It seems to be fine. I understand it any way. That template seems familiar to me... :) ☆The Solar Dragon (User talk:Sia.com%22%3Bs%3A4%3A%22name%22%3appy New Year)☆ 18:25, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Possible concept art page Hello, this is Hero of Knowledge. I've been poking around the internet and have seen some new concept art for Fable III. I wanted to know if you would approve of an article for Fable III concept art. I thought it would be appropriate to ask before I went ahead and created the page. :Why don't you just add a gallery at the bottom of the Fable III article. To do this, type: Gallery File:Image name.jpg/gif/png|Caption File:Image2 name.jpg/gif/png|Caption File:Image 3name.jpg/gif/png|Caption I think that would be better than a new article. I am trying to get rid of these galleries at the moment. Any way, thanks for your help around the wiki. Oh, and please sign your comments on talk pages and forums with ~~~~ please, ☆The Solar Dragon (Happy New Year)☆ 08:08, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi Tnx for the welcome. I look foward to working with you too! :Hi. Actually, the welcome message just comes up whenever a new user makes their first edit on a wiki, but your welcome any way. Could you sign your comments in future with ~~~~ please? Thanks, ☆The Solar Dragon (Happy New Year)☆ 16:15, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Forgot. ♥Lydia♥ 00:33, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :alright, hope this works. ♥Lydia♥ 22:49, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Master Weapons Page Hi,i wanted to know why you deleted the master weapons page,bye. :Poor quality and not really needed. That's why. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 06:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi - Temple of Shadows quest Hi Solar, I understand what you did but by doing so it makes the quest incomplete. When you play through the game you are first given a distinct quest titled "The Temple of Shadows" which leads to "Sacrificing". So when someone is on the first part and looks for it on the wiki it needs to be shown. This is the common style of game wikis to list each separate quest to allow for ease of use and provide the appropriate information. I would ask that before you make any significant changes to pages I add you would use the talk page first to allow community discussion. Thank you, --DLanyon 06:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) How do i... Make a link to my talk page in my name? AlessaHeather 07:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hope this works... Enter text (e.g. Talk) You have to put it into your sig in preferences. As well as the user name, add a link to your talk page. Also, please do not remove comments or parts of comments. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 09:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC) How do i... Make a link to my talk page in my name? AlessaHeather 07:35, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I don't see why you posted twice but anyway, same way as your user name. Type Enter text (e.g. Talk) ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: King's perma See wikia:c:fablefanon:User talk:The king of the guild, and yes, it is sad. I don't understand why he can't just move on. He even trolls me outside of Wikia. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:41, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Section Headers I think that it has happened too many times now to be a coincidence. Have you noticed that when some users edit a section (rather than the whole page), the section header is removed? It has happened recently on the following pages (look in the diff views in History): *Talk:Lucien Fairfax *Talk:The Rescue *Fable II Game of the Year Edition *User talk:Solar Dragon (How do i... section) *Longsword *Shadow There are others, but I can't remember them. What do you think is causing this? At first, I thought it was carelessness, but since it's happened at least six times, each time by a different user, I thought maybe there was something wrong with the editor, causing it to remove a header when the page is saved. --Enodoc 12:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, they recently updated the Rich text Editor so it may be something to do with that. I will ask around Central Wikia. Sorry I haven't been very active lately. I am working on another wiki as well. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 12:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Here is the link to the forum. It will be put there if found. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 12:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Is it possible to highlight this problem on the MediaWiki:sitenotice as an informative warning to editors using the RTE? --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 15:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi-res Background Image Do you think we could have a background image, since it doesn't require fixed width? (In relation to what is here) --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 16:16, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :We could have one but I am not sure what. Possibly our logo but I don't know... ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Could we use one of the pictures of Bowerstone or Oakfield, somewhere else, or one of the concept art images? See below for ideas: File:Bsbridge 1280.jpg|Bower Bridge File:Oakfield.jpg|Oakfield File:Brightwood.jpg|Brightwood File:Serenity farm.jpg|Serenity Farm File:Bowerstone Old Town.jpg|Old Town File:BowerstoneRiver.jpg|River Bower File:Dlc2-image1.jpg|The Last Beacon from the Celestial Keep File:Hero and Dog Sketch.jpg|Sketch of the Hero and Dog My favourite is the Last Beacon. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 18:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :I quite like the Last Beacon too. I would like the hero and dog if it was in colour but the Becaon will be good. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 18:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Disambig weapons Are you sure you want to redirect all instances of Master Katana to the Fable version, when there's also a Master Katana in Fable II? --JonTheMon 13:26, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I had disambiged them at first but Enodoc seemed to change these to redirects. I will probably change back though, actually. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 13:28, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Nice new IRC channel --Gwax 18:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Incomplete Um, isn't that covered by Template:Stub and Category:Article stubs? --JonTheMon 15:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Stubs are for articles that need to be fleshed out. The Incomplete template is for lists etc. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 15:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Xbox Wikianswers Hey Solar Dragon. I just wanted to let you know about my new blog post which is encouraging you and your fellow wikians to join us at Xbox Wikianswers. We'd love for you to join us answering questions or look through other's answers. If you'd be interested, please let me know! Thanks. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 12:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) HI! ♥yours truely darkchao700♥ 20:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ?? what did I do? XNightmare 22:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ... then how did u find me on here oh. well on another note how do you get those cool sigs? mine is plain XNightmare 00:26, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm yugijak, and I was wondering a few things about Fable. Could you answer my questions on my talk page? Yugijak 15:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) thanks ☆xNi ght mare (Talk)☆ 23:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Will/Magic reation between Fable 1,2 and 3 This has been bothering me like in Fable one the hero gains several will powers but has limited mana or magical energy, in Fable two the hero has over like 8 powers but has limitless amounts of mana or magical power though my question is does the hero of fable 3 have limited or limited willpower/magical energy and what is the system like for fable one had the spell only having one affect in fable 2 each power had a target and area damage affect.Creator5000 02:29, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea. It isn't out yet. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 08:38, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Try looking on Lionhead's Fable III Forum. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 11:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Deletion of account. Hey, can you delete my account please? Many thanks, Cheers, (436nz1 14:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC))436nz1(436nz1 14:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC)) :Can't delete it but have blocked you infinitely and deleted your user and user talk pages. That is the best I can do. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 14:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What I want to know is... I honestly want to know everything about Fable. I haven't honestly been able to play it for 2 reasons. 1 is that I can't get a copy of the game for PS2 and the other is that my parents would probably tell me no as it is a Mature game, right? So I want to know as much as possible. If you want, maybe I can come up with strategies that use the gathered information to accomplish tasks! In fact, if you need help with a plan, just post me, bye! Yugijak 14:30, April 16, 2010 (UTC) : try looking around the wiki. It is not complete but it has a lot of info on Fable and its sequels. Start with the main articles Fable, Fable Storyline, Fable II, Fable II Storyline, Fable III and read up on it if you want. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 14:36, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and like I said, I can't play the games, but I still want to learn all I can about them. I wonder what they are doing for Fable III?... :Fable III. Look there. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 15:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Enodoc's Admin Nomination Thanks for reminding me. She or he is now a sysop. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 21:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: My Bot Done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) "It also has sysop powers so can mass delete pages too" After seeing what it did to the Unused Files, I'm dubious as to whether that was a good idea. Some of those images may have been useful in the future. And I was giving those in the Category:Images for deletion a week to give them a copyright status before I deleted them. I think file deletion should be reserved for people, who actually know what they're deleting. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :all right. I should have checked first. However, you can restore any images that I deleted if you feel like we needed them. 14:04, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I look forward to contributing to this site, and sharing my Fable knowledge with the world. New logos See w:c:logocreation:Forum:Fable_Answers/Logo. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 8:31 AM PST 25 Jun 2010 Categories Hey, I really do not like the way the Categories are set up for characters. For Fable II and III, there are neat categories. For Fable and TLC, they are divided up by NPC Categories. Some characters are included, many are not. Some characters are in the top Characters Category. The whole thing is a mess to me. My question, is this the way it's suppose to be? If not, I would be willing to clean it up. I was thinking something like / Category:Fable Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable.) < / \ Category:Fable TLC Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable TLC and none from Fable.) / Category:Characters < \ \ / Category:Fable II Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable II.) < \ Category:Fable III Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable III.) Category:Characters would only contain the four sub-categories. What do you think? EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:24, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :well, it is supposed to be Category:Characters is for Fable characters. It could do with a clean up though so feel free to do so. 19:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Or, would you rather have all of the characters containing a Characters tag as well as a tag to their individual game? In other words, / Category:Fable Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable.) < / \ Category:Fable TLC Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable TLC and none from Fable.) / Category:Characters < -> (This would contain all characters from the Fable series.) \ \ / Category:Fable II Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable II.) < \ Category:Fable III Characters -> (This would contain only characters from Fable III.) Your thoughts? EDlTʘR •taIk• 19:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, go for it. That seems fine to me. They are all characters so it would be fine. And, to have them under the game category too would be fine. 19:40, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry to butt in, but I don't think they need to be under the game category as well, since these categories are subs of those anyway; i.e. Fable II Characters is a sub of Fable II (as well as a sub of Characters), so I don't think a person needs to be in the game's category as well as its Characters category. Having all characters in the top level Characters category would be a good way to find someone if you couldn't remember what game they were in or if they are one of the Unseen Characters (which also needs to be a sub of Characters). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 20:05, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey iv'e been on the wiki for 3 months now and have made 54 edits i have own Fable and Fable II and am a big fan. So i was wondering if i could be an editor. If i'm not thats o.k but if you let me that would be great. Micronation Albion I hope you don't mind, but I restored the page in order to move its content to the guy's user space, as I believe it's something he spent some time on. You can look at my page for what he has told me about it. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that is fine. I should have thought about that but I had just woken up. ☆The Solar 10:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::lol no problem. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:29, July 6, 2010 (UTC)